zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Dog
Dogs are a recurring race of animals in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Dogs are often the pets of other races. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Madam MeowMeow is apparently fond of more animals than Bow-Wows. Outside her house a dog can be seen. If Link attacked the dog it would get angry and counter-attack, causing half a heart of damage. The dog would then be content and wag it's tail again. This is reminiscent of other animals in The legend of Zelda series, who will retaliate if Link attacks them. The most well-known of these would be the "chicken attack". The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time When Link is a youth, Mamamu Yan and her dog, Richard, can be found in the main market square of Hyrule Castle Town. At night, the market square is overrun with packs of dogs. If Link finds Richard among the various stray dogs, he can return him to Mamamu Yan, who gives Link a Piece of Heart. The dog in question can be found behind the market booth nearest the southern entrance to the market. When Link awakens after having been sealed away for seven years, Hyrule Castle Town is ruined, and the dogs are nowhere to be seen; their fate is never ascertained. Mamamu Yan, who has moved to Kakariko Village, mentions that her dog, Richard, died sometime during the seven years that passed. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask There is a Doggy Racetrack at Romani Ranch, where dog races are held. Link must choose one of the dogs found inside the pen and bet on whether or not it will win the next race. The Mask of Truth can be used to find the winning dog by talking to each dog and finding out which one thinks it'll win. There is also a small dog who appears to be Romani's pet. When the invaders appear during the night of the First Day, he runs around barking at them. There is also a lone dog found in South Clock Town. The dog reacts differently to Link, depending on which transformation mask he is wearing. For example, while Link is wearing the Deku Mask, the dog attacks him. While wearing the Goron Mask, dogs growl then try to run away from Link. While wearing the Zora Mask, dogs run to Link, possibly because Link smells like fish. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The only dog in the game is found in Mamamu Yan's house, located in southwestern Lynna City. Mamamu Yan wants to show off her dog, however, it is shy. If Link gives her the Doggie Mask for her dog, she will give Link a Dumbbell in exchange. This is part of the quest for the Noble Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Dogs can be found roaming around Twilight Princess. They serve no important purpose, but Link can pick them up. Also, if Link finds a bone and throws it, the dog will run and fetch the bone, bringing it back to Link. If Link throw the bone behind a tree, sometimes the dog will bring back Rupees instead. When Link is in wolf form, dogs can be spoken to. Category:Animals Category:Races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess